


雛橫：鬧彆扭

by shadowjo



Series: 雛橫ABO [3]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: ABO孕夫，〈Alpha村上信五〉、〈所謂主權〉相關作，可獨立閱讀。
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Series: 雛橫ABO [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851655
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	雛橫：鬧彆扭

大倉不明白為什麼這個懷孕六個月的人會在休假的星期六早晨，坐在他家客廳地毯上打電動。放假本來就該睡個二到三次的回籠覺，卻在九點就被電鈴聲吵醒。

他倒臥沙發斜睨前方的後腦勺，被睡姿壓得亂七八糟的頭髮沒有整理，翹出一搓毛朝他招手。他終於忍不住伸手撫平，順道問出一直想問的問題：「你們吵架了？」

不堪手指騷擾的腦袋晃了晃，像是想擺脫他，抑或是在回應方才的問題。

「沒吵架的話你跑到我家幹嘛？」

「連絡感情。」

大倉翻了白眼，「我們昨天不是一起工作到晚上嗎？」

「一個晚上沒見了。」

「都不知道你這麼愛我。」

橫山噎了一下，畫面上舉劍的勇士被噴火龍燒死。

無意淌渾水的大倉加入討伐惡龍的行列，戰況熱烈，中午只好叫外賣隨意打發。兩個人像青少年兄弟似的，打電動打得廢寢忘食，腳邊各一盒炒飯，抽空才挖一湯匙放進嘴裡食不知味的嚼著。

五星任務順利解完，橫山開心得舉高雙手歡呼，才感覺盤腿坐了大半天腰酸背痛，和大倉提議暫停休息一會。扶著沙發站起來時瞥見地上吃剩的餐盒，殘留幾顆飯粒、青豆、玉米和高麗菜絲，橫山心想：這家外賣還真用心，放了好多蔬菜。

用湯匙把剩飯全部掃進嘴裡，思緒飄到三個月前食慾不振，村上花了很多心思餵食他的樣子。懷孕初期，食物太腥會吐，油的吐，味道大的也吐，倒是吃村上做的炒飯不吐，對方把青菜切的又碎又小加進去炒，就是想讓挑食的他營養均衡。

那時成員們體貼他，把便當都改成口味清淡的水煮餐，就怕充斥室內的食物氣味讓他不舒服。兩週後丸山在放飯時間消失，工作前回來還舔著嘴角，大倉揪住他在衣服上聞到燒肉的味道，又怨又懟的盯得丸山表情心虛，可憐兮兮的做道歉口型。

兩人的默劇全看在眼裡，橫山噗嗤一笑，擺擺手要他們不用顧慮，想吃什麼就去吃，跟著他一起吃水煮餐太辛苦了。後來大倉和丸山便時常出去吃肉，安田偶爾也會一起去，村上倒是面色不改地和他一起吃清淡的便當。

他勸過幾次，讓村上和年下們一起去吃肉，村上做了鬼臉，一副便當很好吃少怪拐騙我的表情。橫山放棄了，瞞著村上偷偷拜託丸山外帶燒肉回來，假裝是弟弟們的貼心加菜。看見村上眼睛笑得彎彎的，放在腿上的指尖不自覺地抖動。

不知道村上現在在做什麼？

大倉收走餐具，從廚房倒了一杯牛奶遞給他。

「幹什麼？」

大倉笑得他汗毛豎起，警戒的問。

「給你補充營養啊。」

橫山接過嘟囔一句，我又不是小孩子。

「但是你肚子裡有一個啊。」大倉聽見了，笑瞇瞇的說，回頭傳訊息給村上邀功。

大倉洗完杯子回到客廳，橫山躺在沙發上輕輕撫摸肚皮，他靠過去，眼神期待的問：「我可以摸嗎？」橫山同意後開心地把手放在壟起的腹部，突然感覺有東西在手掌下滾動，驚喜地叫道：「啊、在動！好不可思議的感覺。」

「要聽看看嗎？」

耳朵貼上，大倉發出小小的驚嘆，邊摸肚皮邊和寶寶說話，「要乖喔，要健健康康的長大喔。」

橫山在休息室宣布懷孕那天，團隊裡充滿欣喜的空氣，眾人的工作狀態好的不得了。丸山過度亢奮在節目中做了好多段子，村上打他的力道都變溫柔了，笑起來眼尾細紋的夾角比以往更小。

「吶，知道性別了嗎？」

「還不知道，我沒有問醫生。」

「會是虎之助還是可愛的女孩子呢？」大倉放柔的語氣裡滿是期待。

說到虎之助，村上嫌這個名字太過時，但「國政」明明也很老氣，聽起來就像哪個政治家，孩子也還沒決定要讓他姓村上還是橫山。橫山悄悄嘆口氣，如果是女孩要取什麼名字？村上現在又在幹嘛？

休息後兩人繼續遊戲，回過神來已經傍晚，橫山看了時間，第三次想起村上時便說要回家。大倉表示他要大顯身手，纏著橫山留下來吃飯，橫山沒拗過他，給村上傳訊息說不回家吃晚飯。

大倉忙到一半時門鈴響了，在廚房大喊讓橫山去開門。門打開，沒想到外面的人是村上，村上見到他倒是不驚訝，橫山隱約感覺他的行蹤早就暴露了。

「都站門口幹嘛？吃飯啦。」

大倉的叫喚讓橫山回神，察覺自己看著村上發呆，臉頰熱熱的偷瞄對方臉色，村上像沒事人一樣跟著他一起進屋了。

吃飯時有說有笑，太陽味道安穩地傳來，沒有昨晚冷戰的氣味，肚子裡的寶寶似乎也感受到Alpha父親的氣息，不安分的在他身體裡伸展。橫山輕拍安撫，不過寶寶感覺村上就在附近，堅持不懈的在肚子裡翻滾，試圖獲得另一位父親的親密接觸。

正困擾著，一旁的村上從桌下伸過手來放在他的肚子上，臉還面對著大倉說話。肚皮下的運動終於老實下來，橫山悄悄地握住村上的手指，對方表情不變，手指在他手心輕搔一下。

胃裡升起一股暖流充斥胸膛，氣氛突然變得溫存，大倉沒有發現桌面下的低調互動，還在熱烈探討下次演唱會想用什麼佈置，村上巧妙的結尾，說要和橫山回家休息了。

懂得讀空氣的大倉反應過來，笑得眼睛瞇成一條線，催促倆夫夫快點回家。

橫山出門時是搭計程車過來的，現在肚子會卡住方向盤，沒辦法自己開車。回程坐在村上的副駕駛座上，這台進口車讓他每次搭乘時都只能無聊的看另一側車道。

左轉提示音響起，橘黃燈光一閃一閃的映在臉上，橫山透過反射自己臉龐的車窗玻璃，看見轉角的連鎖牛丼餐廳時，忽然想到解決煩惱的方法，他開口：「來做便當吧。」

「嗯？」

正在打方向盤的村上漫不經心地回應，等到車順利轉進內車道時問：「你剛剛是說便當嗎？」

「嗯，便當。」

「誰做？」

「我做。」

村上沉默兩秒：「で？」

「明天給你帶去現場吃。」

「雖然很開心……」

「前面超市停下吧。」

「は？」

嘴巴吐出不理解的單音，手卻自動地打了方向燈，把車開進超市停車場。

住宅區的超市到了晚上九點只有幾組零星客人，橫山推著購物車，心情愉悅讓他氣味聞起來像剛開封的鮮奶，跟在後面的村上明白對方突然想做便當的原因。

他在廣播提到打營養針的事輾轉傳進橫山耳裡，昨晚因為這件事不歡而散，橫山抱著棉被去睡客廳，早上起來人就不見了，九點多時收到大倉的抱怨訊息。

村上知道橫山是擔心他工作時不吃飯的習慣會把身體弄壞，雖然廚藝不佳，不過伴侶的特製便當又有誰能拒絕呢？

趁四下無人，村上在橫山低頭挑選肉品時貼近後背，下巴靠在肩頭低語：「想吃雞肉。」

收到示好信號，拿豬五花的手放下，轉向雞肉前猶猶豫豫地說：「雞肉我只會水煮。」

「你煮什麼我吃什麼。」

橫山鼻子抽動，拿了兩盒雞胸肉，又買了秋葵、馬鈴薯沙拉和幾樣蔬菜，保險起見還拿了幾盒咖哩即食包，村上見狀笑了。

「做失敗的話至少還有咖哩可以吃。」

「反正我會吃掉嘛。」

「如果很難吃？」

「吃。」

「地獄級的難吃喔。」

「只要不是地獄級難吃的炒麵就好了。」

「我什麼時候做過炒麵……啊！那明明就是工作人員的錯！」

「那要雪恥嗎？」

「當然要。」

「這次別加番茄醬了啊。」

「才不會！」

推車裡多了豆芽菜、培根肉、炒麵。

「再來一顆荷包蛋嘛。」

於是十入裝雞蛋躺在肉片上，一起推去結帳了。

從超市開車回家不用五分鐘，橫山利用時間傳訊息問安田秋葵食譜，他記得村上上次吃了很喜歡。安田沒有馬上回，大概正忙著作曲，橫山上網查了別的食譜存下備用。

將食材分類冰進冰箱後去洗澡，出浴的橫山陷在沙發裡看體育頻道，村上洗完澡出來，看見橫山擺在矮凳的小腿還溼著，腳指甲有些長了。

他回頭拿了一條乾淨毛巾，坐在橫山腳邊幫他把腿擦乾。

「我幫你剪腳指甲好嗎？」

「嗯？」注意力從三分球移到村上仰望的臉上，小腿不好意思地晃晃，「不用啦，我自己剪就好。」

「現在不方便彎腰不是嗎？」

「嘛，努力一下還是剪得到啦。」

村上離開，橫山以為這事到此為止，沒一會村上又回來了，帶著指甲剪坐回他腳邊，橫山晃動腳掌試圖甩開村上的手，卻被一把抓住。

「很快就好了。」

背對他彎腰低頭的村上，髮尾溫順的貼在後頸，毫無防備地展露，眼神順著線條優美的背脊滑過，橫山的手指輕輕動了一下。

他的角度看不見自己的腳趾頭，只感覺到村上乾燥溫暖的手掌，大拇指被對方捏在手裡，其餘手指按在腳窩，一向冰冷的末梢肢體被對方偏高的體溫捂著，傳來近似燙傷的觸感。

腳尖癢癢的，忍耐著讓人想逃走的觸碰，村上的指腹磨過指甲週邊的皮膚，察覺對方連指緣硬皮都仔細地修剪了，橫山悄悄地變熟，注意力完全被眼前姿態柔軟的人拉走。

村上剪完指甲，拿毛巾把腳擦乾淨抬頭，才發現球賽早就結束了，畫面播放著橫山不看的政論節目，回頭發現變得跟蕃茄一樣的人起了壞心眼，手指緩慢穿過指縫摩挲，橫山像被踩到尾巴的貓，嗖地縮起腳，想摀住被調戲的部位，肚子卻成為阻礙，只好委屈的握住膝蓋瞪向村上。

村上笑裡帶著得逞和討好貼近橫山，唇瓣相接，氣氛轉為旖旎，濃濃的太陽香氣在熱牛奶裡化開，滿室馨香。

－  END  －


End file.
